


A Little Time to be in Love

by TheSpiceOfRain



Category: The Two Princes Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TheTwoPrinces, TheTwoPrincesPodcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiceOfRain/pseuds/TheSpiceOfRain
Summary: In between stressful days of wedding planning and castle building, Rupert and Amir manage to find a little time spend together.





	A Little Time to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about the formatting of this fic and the lack of paragraph breaks. I was having trouble with the editing and really just wanted to post this as soon as I could, since there's such a lack of fanfiction for The Two Princes Podcast. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Rupert had thought that after facing off against a deadly forest and an evil tree-father, planning a wedding with his mother and future mother-in-law would be easy. He had never been more wrong in his entire life.  
Not only was planning a wedding much more difficult and nerve-wracking, it was also ten times more stressful. He could hardly take two steps without running into Queen Lavinia or Queen Atossa or one of their wedding-planning minions trying to ask him what colors he wanted, what type of fabric, what flavor of cake--which he was more obliged to help with--or some other ridiculous thing he couldn't care less about.  
He just wanted to marry Amir, the love of his life, and live happily every after with the curse far behind them.  
It didn't help that at the same time of planning the wedding, they were also trying to build an entire castle in the Heartlands. A castle that needed planning and designing and a billion other things that Rupert didn't have time for.  
And there was also Joan--whom Rupert had become good friends with since her knighting--who was trying to turn the bunch of court ladies who had helped defeat the dragon into true warriors. It was difficult work, and the stress seemed to be shared between friends.  
So with all that going on, Rupert didn't exactly have time for the things he wanted to do, not that he didn't want all those other things to happen. But a moment of relaxation would have been greatly appreciated. A moment to just talk with Joan, play with Porridge and Fitzroy, or kiss Amir.  
Mostly that last one.  
The opportunity finally arose a few weeks before the wedding, just after the construction on the castle had begun, on a day when things finally seemed to slow down. Rupert actually made it through breakfast without being hounded about wedding details. And he certainly wasn't going to let the lull go to waste.  
So the moment he escaped his mother, he ran through the castle halls--they were currently in the East castle so he got lost a few times--and hurtled towards Amir's chambers. Little did he know that Amir was doing the exact same thing, but in the opposite direction.  
Rupert crashed through Amir's doors, panting for breath, and his eyes searched the room quickly. Empty bed, perfectly made of course, empty chairs, cold fireplace, no sign of anyone. He groaned and flopped onto the bed miserably. Then kicked his shoes off when he remembered that Amir didn't like shoes on his bed.  
The one moment he had to spend with Amir and he couldn't find the stupid prince.  
He turned onto his side and curled up, messing up Amir's blankets and taking in the scent of his prince. Pine and rain and all the good things in life. The familiar smell calmed him. Slowly, it warmed him from the outside in, a reassuring presence wrapped up in blankets and pillows.  
He sighed contentedly, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Well isn't this a site for soar eyes."  
Rupert jerked up at the voice, but relaxed as soon as he recognized it and saw the owner. Amir. In all his princely, knightly glory, standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face.  
Rupert's smile widened as Amir walked towards him, the door falling quietly shut behind him.  
"I thought maybe I would try to find you so we could spend some time together," Amir said. "When you weren't in your chambers, I thought maybe you had come to find me. Turns out you just wanted a place to nap."  
Rupert felt a swell in his chest as Amir stood close enough to touch. He looked up into his brown eyes and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm only marrying you for your bed. It's comfier than mine."  
Amir smiled lazily, a look of immeasurable fondness on his face. "And here I thought we were in love."  
"Nope."  
Amir sighed dramatically. "Well, then I must confess. I'm only marrying you for your bed. I like it more."  
"Want to trade?" Rupert teased.  
"Or we could just push them together and meet in the middle."  
Rupert laughed. His first laugh in a while. It felt good to not worry for a few minutes and just be in love.  
Amir slipped off his boots and climbed onto the bed next to Rupert, whose heart caught in his throat. Amir crowded in next to him until they were nose to nose and neither of them wanted to move for fear of breaking the beautiful silence.  
But Rupert broke it anyways by whispering, "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Amir whispered back.  
Then Amir pushed their lips together and their eyes slid shut, all other thoughts completely leaving their minds. Rupert felt Amir's hands on his waist, pulling him close, and quickly wrapped his arms around his prince's neck to do the same.  
Rupert pulled back first to breath, resting his head on Amir's forehead and feeling like all the world's problems now had clear solutions. Every question had an answer. The answer was Amir. It always was.  
"I've missed you the past few weeks," Amir said gently, bringing up one hand to trace Rupert's jaw.  
"I've missed you too," Rupert sighed. "I mean, I can't wait to marry you, but I really wish we could be done planning this wedding."  
Amir laughed gently. "Yeah I know what you mean. I thought planning a wedding to each other would bring us together, but it seems like we keep getting farther away from each other." He pulled Rupert a little closer, as if afraid he would suddenly be swept away.  
Rupert nestled his head into the crook of Amir's neck, breathing him in with calming breaths. "It does seem like that."  
A beat of silence. They held each other, happy just to be in each other's presence.  
"How about we take the rest of the day off," Rupert suggested. "You still haven't given me a tour of the castle, and I keep getting lost, so. . ."  
Amir laughed again, and Rupert hung onto every note of the beautiful sound.  
"I don't know how you ever survived without me." Amir's eyes brimmed with playfulness.  
Rupert leaned back a little to see his whole face. "Excuse me? I defeated an evil forest, thank you very much. I think I survived just fine before that." But inside, he was wondering the same thing.  
Amir scoffed. "You mean the evil forest that I had to keep rescuing you from? Is that the one you're talking about? Or is there another you haven't told me about?"  
Rupert shoved him playfully. "Oh shut up. You never would have made it out of that forest without me, so really, you should be thanking me for saving your life."  
Amir turned sincere and put his palms on Rupert's cheeks, holding his face gently as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "You're right. I wouldn't have made it out without you. And after everything we went through, I wouldn't have wanted to."  
Rupert smiled again, his heart growing by the second. "Aww, you're so romantic."  
Amir looked him dead in the eyes. "Thank you, Rupert. For everything. Really."  
Rupert kissed him lightly, but he let it linger a few seconds. "Thank you, Amir, for being my prince in shining armor."  
Amir snorted a laugh out and Rupert gasped. "Was that a snort? Do you snort when you laugh? The gallant Prince of the East snorts?"  
Amir pulled himself together, still laughing, and grabbed Rupert's wrists to keep him from squirming away. "If you tell anyone about this, I will make sure the architects make us separate bedrooms in the new castle."  
Rupert immediately stopped and looked him in the eyes with a pouty face. "And leave me all alone?"  
Amir brushed his fingers through Rupert's hair, then let his fingers trail across his cheek. "No. Never."  
Rupert smiled. Of course, he'd known Amir was joking, but it was worth the teasing to see Amir's I'm-so-in-love face. Rupert kissed him again, and took his time now.  
When they finally parted again, they were both wearing stupid grins that gave away how ridiculously in love they were.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Amir stood up. "Well, let's go. Time for a castle tour."  
Rupert followed and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Okay, but if we see anyone who looks like they're looking for us, we run in the opposite direction."  
"Deal. I know all the good hiding places in this castle."  
They left the bedroom behind, hands locked together and matching grins plastered to their faces. They avoided every single person who wanted to talk to them that day, and maybe they would regret it when they had double work to do tomorrow, but in their hearts they both knew it was worth it. They needed a little time to be in love.  
And in the evening, after they'd snuck their last meal out of the kitchen and hidden behind a tapestry from Queen Lavinia, they crept back to Amir's bedroom and huddled together under the blankets, legs tangled, noses touching, hands intertwined, and talked about everything they could while they had time. They fell asleep close and together and entirely happy.


End file.
